


Maybe It Happened

by Maria3316



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, everybody needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria3316/pseuds/Maria3316
Summary: Everyone struggles with something, even the worlds greatest hero’s





	Maybe It Happened

Everybody gets low at some point in their life, maybe for you it happened when you were 13 but but Bruce Banner it happened far into his adulthood. He was playing with nightmares of his fathers creation and created a monster fueled by that anger.  
•  
Everybody gets low at some point in life, maybe for you it happened during your "mid-life crisis" but for Tony Stark it happened towards the end of his life. He was plagued by nightmares of failing his friends and panic attacks repeating his near end.  
•  
Everybody gets low at some point in life, maybe for you it happened when you were 23 but for Steve Rogers it happened while he turned 93. He was plagued with thoughts of his best friends free fall to death and the loss of everyone he had met.  
•  
Everybody gets low at some point in life, maybe for you it happened when you were alone and afraid but for Natasha hers alone came with friends and with pain. She was plagued with the red rooms training and games saved by the man sent to kill her with ease and aim.  
•  
Everybody gets low at some point in life, maybe for you it happened when you were single without kids but for Clint Barton it happened when he saw them in danger, broken and in tears. He was plagued with the memories of his families cries causing nightmares only to be fixed by a new house and lies.  
•  
Everybody gets low at some point in life, maybe for you it happened when you were conscious fully able to remember but for James "Bucky" Barnes it was filled holes feeling dismembered. He was plagued by the memories of the winter soldier and the loss of security because of Hydra's voice over.  
•  
Everybody gets low at some point in life, maybe for you it came in a period of mock joy but for James “Rhodey” Rhodes it came in the form of fear. His best friend taken from his care while the media called him a murderer in horrifying ways.  
•  
Everybody gets low at some point in life, maybe for you it happened when you were free of responsibility but for Nick Fury he was covered drowning in possibilities. He was plagued by the people who wanted him dead unable to show emotion or else that'd be his head.  
•  
Everybody gets low at some point in life, maybe for you it had happened and your in the fight. But no matter what happens how dark the days seem to be there's always a new beginning wanting to be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading


End file.
